


sharp dressed man

by alexiel_rain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_rain/pseuds/alexiel_rain
Summary: Victor’s such a peacock normally, and now he looks a bit like a half-molted one; glitzy fabric half-hidden under the sober visage of a respectable coach, skates exchanged for Yuuri’s gear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the 16/17 season post-canon, probably at Worlds because if I'm not mistaken that's the next competition where the two of them can even compete together.

Victor’s costume is gorgeous, emphasizing the breadth of his shoulders and shimmering down lean, sculpted lines; Yuuri would love to watch him some more, but Victor’s already scooping up a poodle plush and skating towards him and Yakov at the boards. Victor grins at him, colour still high on his cheeks from a stunning short program.

“Darling, don’t I get a kiss for a good job?”

Yakov groans. Yuuri flushes, but says pointedly, “Isn’t that what the kiss and cry is for?”

Victor gets his kiss, an astounding score, and appears to be happier about the former than the latter. Yuuri swats at him. They’re still _being_ _filmed_. Yakov groans some more and smacks Victor in the head.

“Idiot boy,” he grouches, but can’t hide the gruff fondness in it. He hands Victor his heavy peacoat instead of his Team Russia jacket. “Get on with it, your job here’s only half-done.”

Victor, shrugging on his coat, looks up. “Thanks, Yakov,” he beams, and there’s no false cheer there.

“Idiot,” Yakov scoffs again, and looks at Yuuri. “And you, remember to keep your back straight on that landing!”

“ _Spasibo_ , Yakov,” Yuuri barely manages to get out, before he’s dragged off by his coach for warm-ups.

They got lucky on the draw this time, though Yuuri’s aware they might not the next. The contingency was for Minako-sensei to come as his coaching staff if Victor’s slot ended up too close to his own, but as grateful as Yuuri is for her, it’s Victor’s confident voice and tender hands that Yuuri wants right before he has to go out there.

He stretches out on the floor, rolls his hips and shoulders looser, and when he’s about done Victor draws him up and pulls him close in a quiet corner. The current skater has just started and there’s still another skater before his turn.

Victor brushes an errant strand of hair back behind his ear. Yuuri turns his head and nuzzles into the warm hand. Victor’s not wearing the leather gloves that usually accompany his coaching outfits, and Yuuri huffs a laugh.

“Hmm?”

“Your outfit,” Yuuri murmurs. Victor’s such a peacock normally, and now he looks a bit like a half-molten one; glitzy fabric half-hidden under the sober visage of a respectable coach, skates exchanged for Yuuri’s gear. Victor makes a moue, an undignified look for a man of twenty-eight years and a veritable idol for all the people out there but so _Victor_ and so dear.

Yuuri kisses away the pout. “I like you like this, in your costume.” His thumb strokes across a mesh panel, and Victor shivers. “I like you in your suits, all sharp and buttoned up with a tie for me to pull on.” He punctuates it with a scrape of the fingers of his other hand, down the soft wool of the coat on Victor's back. “I like when I get to strip both away.”

Victor’s eyes are very, very dark, almost all pupil, and his arms tighten around Yuuri.

“ _Darling_ , you’re going to make me ruin the lines of my costume.”

Yuuri steps back neatly, buttons up the front of Victor’s coat and smiles.

“No one but me gets to see that, especially not when they should be looking at me instead.”

“Ooh, spicy katsudon. My favourite,” Victor purrs, but he’s still looking flushed and it’s definitely not from exertion this time.

Yuuri pulls down the zipper of his own jacket, watches Victor’s eyes follow it. He turns and heads to the curtains, knowing Victor is just behind.

His fiancé catches him just past the drapes, hands sliding up over his shoulders to slide the garment off. Underneath is the black glitter of _Eros_ , and Yuuri thinks he’s in a pretty good mindset for this one today.

“Tease,” Victor murmurs.

Yuuri grins. “I’m just listening to my coach. He’s always telling me to seduce him.”

“Tease,” Victor repeats firmly.

Yuuri turns, catching him in a kiss and uncaring of the cameras this time. “I’m wearing your clothes,” he breathes. “As if I could think of anything or anyone else.”

Victor barely scrapes it back together in time to remind him to think of his posture coming out of the quad sal, and Yuuri glides out. He cants his hips, and smirks. Victor's comeback has been phenomenal, but he’s also just handed Yuuri what he needs to remind Victor: _look_ _at me only, and watch me destroy you_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and Victor probably watched the whole thing with his heart on his sleeve and a problem in his pants (clothing puns 100% intended). It was the thought of Victor rushing from one role to the other that inspired this, and also how cute he is when flustered. I am shameless (and so is Yuuri when flirting with his fiancé LOL).


End file.
